Sneak Peaks
by JackSharpScribe
Summary: A compilation of the sneak peaks I have released for any story I have released or will release. Check here for pieces of upcoming stories.
1. The Red Huntress Preview

Welcome back to another piece of the ongoing Clash series! Here we have a sneak peak to an upcoming substory, enjoy!

* * *

"I'm going to need a weapon," Haley said. "We could buy one..."

Tryx moved her hand around under a ball of light, the light stretching and coiling into a shape, which was shortly recognized as a bow. It solidified and fell into Tryx's hands, and she quickly dropped it. Haley kneeled to pick it up when Tryx kicked it away from her.

"Hey," Haley started.

Tryx pulled her burnt fingers from her mouth, quickly saying, "Don't touch it."

Haley grabbed Tryx's hands and a light grew from the enclosed area inbetween their hands. The light was golden, and the burns on Tryx's hands slowly turned back into normal skin.

"Right," Tryx said. "Forgot about that."

Haley walked away from the blue-haired woman, and towards the bow. She knelt down and picked it up safely, it had cooled off enough for her to completely hold it.

Tryx joined her and asked, "Are you good with a bow? If not, I can make a sword."

"I used to be good with a bow..." Haley said, dropping the bow and clutching her head. Her vision faded, quickly being replaced with the gray room she had come to know.

"Are you sure that this is where you want to head with your life?" The gray haired man asked.

"Yes," Haley answered.

"In our records here it says that you have training to become an archer," He said, looking at a folder. "Why throw it away?"

"I feel like this is what I could do for the rest of my life." Haley told the man, "an archer will grow old one day, but a healer doesnt require physical strength."

"Well said Ms. Rogers."

The room swirled around in her head, the memory fading into the darkness when she closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes to see Tryx waiting for her by a tree, messing with the brand new bow.

"I thought you'd never be back," Tryx said dryly.

"I was only in my memories for a minute or two."

"Or thirty," Tryx said while walking to her. "Here," she said, handing her the bow.

Haley looked at the bow, admiring its intricacies. It was dark gray, with a red handle and a red stripe down the middle of the limbs.

"Can you do this at will, or did you actually have to design it?" Haley asked the nearby woman.

"Oh i had to design it alright," Tryx answered. "I even carved your name into it while you were out."

Haley turned the bow over to read the enscripted name, _Haley Rogers_.

"What about arr-"

"Here," Tryx said throwing a quiver to her.

The quiver was completely dark gray with a red stripe on one side of it, and Haley put it over her cloak.

"Wow," Haley said after she had admired both of her new items. "How will I repay you?"

"Oh, its fine," Tryx said. "Just remember what I gave you."

Haley nodded, following Tryx as she walked into the forest.

* * *

Well, that was the sneak peak for one of the upcoming sub stories. I hope you enjoyed it and tried to find any connections while reading it.

There will be a second sneak peak released soon, stay tuned for it.


	2. A Call to Arms Preview

"There are many islands in this archipelago.

"It is your job as a commander to protect them."

The man moved his hands over a vast sheet of paper with the locations of every island.

"There are also many secrets on these islands, known to none except the natives...

"...And the Blackguard."

He handed a folder to the new commander, labelled "Blackguard." It was a hefty folder, filled with many files on all the members of the Blackguard.

"They seize the islands for their own use, enslaving the natives."

The older gentleman threw another folder onto the table, and a picture of the natives. They were white haired, yellow skinned, and very buff.

"As your new rank of commander, and general of the island given to you, you swear to protect the natives, return their islands and crystals, and to fight against the Blackguard with all of your strength."

He threw the last and heftiest folder onto the table, it had information about the island under the commanders care in it.

"I call you to your arms commander, your troops are waiting for your orders."

He turned and pressed a button on the wall, sending the commander, the folders, and the supplies, out the back of the plane.

The parachutes grabbed at the air as he floated down, giving him a good view at the hazy tropical island given to him. There were already many buildings, weapons and boats on and around the island, and the inhabitants looked up to view their new commander.

* * *

Boom Beach: A Call to Arms

Coming July 4th 2016


End file.
